


Red and Gold

by mma_ramot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mma_ramot/pseuds/mma_ramot
Summary: A non-magical Harry Potter au with Zayn and Liam.





	Red and Gold

The street lights are out as Liam rounds the corner of Privet Drive. He turns the volume down on his radio, not wanting to wake the neighbours, or the family sleeping in number 4. One of the residents, however, is not asleep. He can tell by the glowing ember that seems to be floating in the window above the garage.

“Smoking,” Liam mutters, shaking his head. 

His rusty blue Anglia slows to a stop, and everything is quiet. Once his ears adjust to the silence, he hears a window shut, and the glowing ember drops rapidly to the ground. 

Liam’s heart is beating quickly. He opens his car door and steps out into the warm September night. 

“Good summer?” he calls out, before remembering to keep his voice down. He can't quite bring himself to look up at the approaching figure. 

“Hardly, babe,” the man answers, tilting up Liam’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. 

The man rubs his thumb across Liam's stubble before dropping his cigarette guiltily to the ground.  
“The Dursleys, you know," he says nodding toward the dark house. "We picking anyone else up?” 

"No Zayn," Liam smiles, "It's just us."


End file.
